Ice may form on surfaces of an aircraft. Currently, aircraft engines may include anti-icing or de-icing systems that feature a swirl system that uses hot gases to transfer heat to a leading edge of an engine nacelle to anti-ice and/or de-ice the engine nacelle. Such a swirl system may be pressurized and thus, to maintain the needed pressure, may need to be located within a pressurized chamber separate from other aircraft components. The pressurized system may be incompatible with other aircraft components, such as aircraft acoustic treatment, and thus any space used for the swirl system may be space that is not used for the other components. Such a system may also need to be placed in the engine inlet of an aircraft engine (i.e., the portion of the nacelle forward of the engine fans) as ice build-up tends to occur most on a leading edge.